Episode 105: Inside Traitor
Erica infiltrates a gang of financial saboteurs, but her behavior leads Kyle to think she may have worked her last day for the team. Guest Cast Plot Erica goes undercover to infiltrate a group of international criminals and shoots Jenny after a high-speed chase. Jenny is wearing a bullet-proof vest. Jenny believes that Erica knew she was wearing the vest, but Kyle fears that Eria has returned to a life of crime. Kyle requests from his superiors to have fortyeight hours to let Erica prove herself. Erica's new team includes Akito Hiroshi, a computer expert; Ohad Jamal, a renowned safe cracker and explosives expert; and Chelsea O'Reilly, a contortionist trained with Cirque de Soleil. Erica and her co-criminals rob an armored truck, but only contains a small amount of money for such an elite group of terrorists. However, the true target turns out to be computer information located on the truck containing security about the Federal Reserve Bank. Erica uses a Frequency Disruptor blast to immobilize the TKR vehicles when they come to stop them. Kyle's anger towards Erica grows as the rest of the team continues to trust that Erica is still on their side. The criminals meet their benefactor, Adam Galbreth. Erica and Adam are quick to get intimate. Erica mentions her former husband and how she broke the cardinal rule of con artists to "Never Trust Anyone." Erica tries to get in contact with TKR, but is interrupted by Adam. Adam gives Erica a beautiful diamond necklace, which she is eager to accept. TKR tries to override Erica's com-link to get in contact with her, and Adam discovers the com-link. Erica explains that it's a tacky watch, reminding her to change the battery, but Adam isn't convinced. Adam lets Erica believe they will be attacking the Federal reserve in San Francisco, and Erica reports this back to TKR. Erica tells Jenny that she knew Jenny was wearing the bullet-proof vest because it made her outfit look like hell. The TKR team still questions her loyalty, wondering if Erica was telling the truth or just trying to mislead them. They realize that the only the Bureau of Engraving & Printing, next to the Federal Reserve in Fort Worth Texas would require the skills of a contortionist to break in. By introducing more currency into circulation, Galbraith plans to devalue the American Dollar and make his overseas assers worth more. During the heist, Adam tells Erica he knows she working undercover. Meanwhile, Kyle discovers that Erica must have been lied to about San Fransisco, and therefore she must have blown her cover. The TKR team arrives in Fort Worth Jenny takes down Akito with her martial arts. Adam forces Jenny to drive the get-away truck with Ohad in back. Duke leaps on to some netting in the back of the truck and is thrown around as Erica drives recklessly throughout the city. Adam uses up all his bullets trying to shoot at Danté and Plato in persuit. Once the gun is empty, Erica shoots the rig. Erica offers her apologies to Kyle and promises that from now on, she'll do everything by the book. Kyle speaks to his superior, asking for leniency when dealing with Erica. Notes Trivia 105